i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Kuro Yakaku/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question =What do you like as a side dish for rice? I will eat it for dinner tonight. |ClipQ = |Seiya =Pickled plums! It really gets to you! Though, Noah hates it. |Kanata = Tamago kake gohan!A meal consisting of a raw egg mixed with white rice, often seasoned with soy sauce It goes well with soy sauce doesn't it? |Akira = I like baked seaweed. If I'm not wrong Eva-kun likes seaweed too. |Satsuki = Furikake!Dried food sprinkled over rice I add a lot of different ones to the dish! |Mutsuki = Hmm, salmon maybe? When you dip it in the ochazuke it tastes delicious. |Noah = Aren't onigiri's incredible? I like anything as long as it's not pickled plums. |Leon = I like eating rice together with croquettes! |Li = Gyoza is delicious.... |Rabi = I boil milk together with sugar, and I put jam or honey in it too. |Lucas = Fried fish is good. But sometimes I end up wanting to eat bread too rather than rice. |Torahiko = Vegetables pickled in soy sauce! The great me also loves curry! Nishishi! |Kyosuke = For a Japanese person Tamago kake gohan is really the best! |Akio = Natto.. Isn't it cheap, tasty and healthy? |Shiki = Mekabu is delicious and I love it. |Hikaru = Rousong, eggs, soboro! The colors are beautiful!! |Raku = I like pickled vegetables and pickled plums the most. |Kokoro = Rousong! Doesn't it have a cute color like Kokoro-chan? |Runa = If I have fried fish, pickles and rice in the morning I'm happy. |Momosuke =I wonder why white rice is so tasty. Ah, of course with gyudon! |Issei = Mapo tofu. |Futami = Nama-chan's furikake! If you buy that you get a small sticker too you, know? |Takamichi = Rice? If you mean risotto then cheese goes well with it! |Eva = Fruits with red drops go well with it. I can't have enough of that sourness.He's talking about pickled plums |Mio = Baked seaweed, the same as Eva-sama! I eat it every day with Eva-sama! |Ban = Just white rice is perfect! |Tsubaki = Pickled vegetables. I'm so glad I was born in Japan! |Toya = In my house white rice and natto are the standard every morning. |Tatsumi = I love miso with meat! |Aoi = You feel happiness when you eat it together with salted salmon. |Saku = Soy sauce in granted yam is delicious isn't it~ |Baber =Furikake of animals... Baber likes vegetables.... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question =Ramen is cheap and can be cooked easily so it's really convenient. I like it with soy sauce! |ClipQ = |Seiya = Tonkotsu Ramen!!!Dish made with pork belly and bones, simmered with miso, sake, vegetables, etc It really satisfies your stomach~ |Kanata = I lo~ve tonkotsu ramen! The same as Seiya, ehehe! |Akira = I like miso ramen. But it has a lot of calories so I don't eat it often. |Satsuki = Spicy ramen! Mutsuki is good at cooking that too! |Mutsuki = Since Satsuki likes spicy ramen I like spicy ramen too~ |Noah = Salty Ramen. I went to eat some together with Seiya and Leon! |Leon = I like all the ramen types! Japan's gourmet is the best! |Li = Daoxiaomian... The noodles are so thick and delicious. |Rabi = Ramen with seafood. It's so delicious that I love it. |Lucas = I like ramen with soy sauce. I think even I might be able to cook cup noodles! |Torahiko = I like salty ramen! Let's go eat together next time! |Kyosuke = I like Tsukemen Ramen! You finish them in one go! |Akio = Fuhii... I like miso ramen.... |Shiki = To sum it up I eat miso ramen a lot. |Hikaru = I like ramen with soy sauce! |Raku = Ramen makes my stomach feel sour so I prefer soumen over it. |Kokoro = Kokoro follows a healthy policy so ramen with soy sauce and lots of vegetables ♪ |Runa = I like ramen with soy sauce. And lots of scallion ♪ |Momosuke =Momo loves beef bone ramen ♪ |Issei = I like super spicy noodles. Anyway, it's surprising that you like ramen. |Futami = If it's ramen then I love all the types, but truth is, I like tsukemen ramen the most~ |Takamichi = Ramen... I've never had it so let's call the chef to make it and judge! |Eva = I like salty ramen. But lately my stomach can't accept thick noodles. |Mio = I like it simple so maybe soy sauce ramen? |Ban = I like all types of ramen! But at home we don't eat it often~ |Tsubaki = I like tonkotsu ramen. It goes well with hotpot too. |Toya = Ramen with soy sauce. When I come back from drinking with Issei-kun I eat it a lot. |Tatsumi = I like miso ramen! It has a really nice taste! |Aoi = Ramen has lots of oil so I don't really like it. |Saku =Salty ramen. I prefer it to be simple. |Baber =Baber wanted to try the ramen for kids, but he got told that he couldn't... *sobs* |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question =Tell me a saving method. I'll make good use of it. |ClipQ = |Seiya =Everyone in my family uses washable chopsticks! With wood chopsticks... I'm bad at dividing them. |Kanata = The other day I divided a gyudon I got with a coupon with Momo-chan you know? |Akira = If you leave cheap meat at a certain temperature and then beat it you can make it taste like expensive one you know? |Satsuki = Mutsuki says that beans are the cheapest to cook! |Mutsuki = If it's about food then leave it to me. When I have a day off I prepare food in advance to last for an entire week. |Noah = Saving money? Do I need to save that? |Leon = Saving method? That reminds me, in order to go to the game center with Satsuki I saved 100 yen! |Li = When I make gyoza I make a lot and freeze it! |Rabi = Since Japan is warm the costs for the heater are rather low. It's nice. |Lucas = I noticed that if you crash the plastic bottles you can put more of them inside a bag. |Torahiko = You can control the money better if you give it to your parents in custody, y'know? |Kyosuke = Ehm so, I buy ink and pens in 100 pieces as much as possible! |Akio = Did you know being a shut-in is surprisingly ecological? |Shiki = My home's water supply service has panels about saving water so the water cost is lower. |Hikaru = I use a cooler box instead of a refrigerator for the ice so I cut low on electricity bills! |Raku = Saving, huh... I buy cheap ink, y'know? You can write nice characters even with a cheap one. |Kokoro = Mom has told me that you must wash the clothes that need to as much as possible! |Runa = Let's see. I fold the garbage bags into a triangle, you know? |Momosuke =A lot of leaves are good for the seedling. In particular lower leaves are good too~ |Issei = ....Don't those point cards become useful in the future if you use them as much as possible? |Futami = Extorting Takamichi's house lowers the costs a lot so I recommend it ♪ |Takamichi = What are you saying? There's no way I would live a life looking into details like that, right? |Eva = Change the magic cardinality of the eternal frozen soil! ...The electricity costs will become lower, you know? |Mio = On suspicious places you should draw a magic circle to build a barrier ♪ |Ban = I've never cooked for myself so I don't really understand! |Tsubaki = I leave the house stuff to Toya so I don't understand anything about it! |Toya = When I have to boil food I use a wooden drop-lit. The gas costs become lower. |Tatsumi = In order to visit a lot of temples I save money as much as possible! |Aoi = Deep freezing is recommended in order to contain all the proteins of the chicken meat. |Saku =If you live like an otaku for too long you end up needing to save money whether you want it or not. |Baber =Saving methods? Saving methods... Hmm, Baber doesn't understand... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Kuro Yakaku Category:Normal Phone Call Questions